


Please erase that Nightmare, Brother

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hair Kink, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Multi, POV First Person, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: I found The <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/"><b>hobbit_kink</b></a> meme and finally this prompt: “Fili's been stressed/upset/feeling insecure I don't know, I just want either Kili or Thorin fucking him slowly and tenderly and thoroughly while Fili's head is in the other person's lap as they stroke his hair and Fili makes tiny pleasured noises.”</p><p>The story is set after they found themselves on the Stone Giants in "An unexpected Journey", Fili and Thorin thinking Kili was lost to them forever. </p><p>Yet again soooo many thanks to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://loves-books.livejournal.com/"></a><b>loves_books</b> for the VERY helpful beta and nudge into the final direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please erase that Nightmare, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> (In hidsight, I appologize for not knowing when I wrote this that it was Fili on the other giant and not Kili. Thorin's yell surely confused me lol)

Thorin’s hands are very gentle in my wet hair, loosening my braids slowly and carefully, so the tangled strands can dry better. My spinning head rests on his thigh, using it as a cushion. I ignore the dampness of his pants as his strong muscles support me.

We’ve shed our heavy soaked cloaks and laid them out to dry. Now we’re hidden behind a large rock, that’s shielding us from the others in the enormous cave. It’s normal to our company that we often separate from them at night. There’s no hidden meaning to it for them.

I can’t take my eyes from my little brother who kneels between my legs, staring at me with the same frightened expression I must still have.

“I almost lost you two…” he whispers hoarsely, speaking aloud what Thorin and I experienced a short while ago ourselves, standing on those stone giants when the large rocks suddenly parted and an abyss opened steadily between us. Kili and a few of the others were ripped from us in the deadly stone giant battle. When he wasn’t able to take my hand, so I could pull him over, I thought I’d die right there with him.

Thorin’s agonised cry as rock slammed against rock, seemingly smashing our Kili into the opposite wall, was as heartbroken as I felt in that goddamn storm.

“Don’t think about it.” Thorin’s voice is even deeper then usual, shaking slightly. He kisses me on the forehead and reaches a hand out towards Kili, who takes it, rubbing my cold, wet stomach with his other callused palm.

“I guess we have to get used to happenings like that.” My voice cracks as I curl my fingers around my uncle’s arm. “I was so foolish to think this journey would be an easy task.”

Thorin says nothing but keeps stroking my hair tenderly and when I look up at him, I see his throat constrict as he swallows.

I turn and lock gazes with Kili when he slowly crawls on top of me in an attempt to change the dark mood and playfully starts biting the braids of my moustache, then moving on towards my mouth. I dart out my tongue to meet his, lifting my head up a bit to devour him passionately, my fingers opening the clasp that holds his beautiful hair in place.

I can’t close my eyes even though he does. I need to see him as well as feel him.

Thorin has his hands in both our hair, encouraging the kiss.

“My sweet Princes,” he whispers and I sigh into Kili’s mouth, grabbing Thorin’s arm even tighter, curling my fingers in my brother’s drenched clothing.

Kili breaks the kiss, straddling my stomach to meet our uncle in a short forceful lip lock. Then he bends down to me again and breathes against my mouth, “Let me love you, big brother, please.”

I swallow and can only nod. As always Kili is able to read my mind, “I need to feel you inside me, little brother.” My voice is hoarse with emotion and I scrape my lips across his stubble, marvelling in his closeness and weight on top of me.

I’m also aware that Thorin shifts and cradles my head more against his crotch, fingers still in my hair. He starts to undo the laces on my shirt collar with slightly shaking fingers.

Kili wants to move downwards but I stop him, lifting his tunic up, finding the laces to his pants. He shivers and lazily licks his lips, eyes already hooded with lust, grave danger almost forgotten. Thorin growls at that gesture and I can barely suppress a wanton moan when I see that particular action.

I rub my hand against my brother’s growing hard on and he hisses, “Fee…” under his breath, pushing his clinging pants half way down, his glorious cock jumping free.

“Kee, please,” I shamelessly beg, reaching for my treasured prize, feeling my own cock being trapped uncomfortably. He pulls out of my reach, smiling that wicked, adorable smile of his and wriggles down my body, across my poor covered dick, over my thighs.

“Come here, sweet lad,” Thorin murmurs close to my face and starts to trail his tongue across my beard, then my lips, licking the corners of my mouth. Careful and oh so gentle, loving my mouth with his tongue. I meet him half way, pleasuring him just the same. His fingers massage my scalp and twirl one of my moustache braids while Kili is busy peeling my soaked boots and pants off my legs.

I bury my hand in Thorin’s mass of already drying curls and pull him even closer by one of his braids. He groans into my mouth and I feel him harden against my cheek.

“Beautiful, golden brother,” Kili gasps softly when his callused palms slowly slide up my shins, across my knees. I’m not really aware of the cold air that surrounds us, because my brother’s hands and my uncle’s mouth melt me with sensation.

Kili’s fingertips caress the skin of my inner thighs and I feel myself harden, my cock tenting up my tunic.

I release Thorin, loosening the grip on his head, knowing he must have not only a stiff dick but also a stiff neck by now. He sighs and reluctantly lets go, sucking the tip of my tongue one last time, then leans back against the wall, fingers of one hand tangled in my messy mane, the other hand fumbling with his layers of clothes. I try to help him, all the while rubbing my cheek and temple against his covered hard shaft.

I can only hope that the noises the three of us make are as low as I think they are. Because when Kili bends down and lets his talented tongue swipe across my drawn up bollocks and the underside of my cock, I want to curse at the top of my lunges in Khuzdul but bite my tongue.

I bend and part my legs instinctively. Before he does the wicked licking again he looks up and winks at us.

“Naughty dwarfling,” Thorin murmurs, gasping when we manage to get his cock free. I want to suck it, but I also want to see my brother work down there between my legs, so I grab for Thorin’s cock with one hand, not caring if it’s dangerously close to my hair, and with the other hand I reach for my leg pulling it up as far against my chest as I can manage.

Kili bathes my swollen shaft and balls with his saliva, lapping and kissing and turning me into a hot writhing mess, mewling like a kitten. Thorin puts his thumb into my mouth and I groan around it, sucking hard just as Kili sucks one of my balls between his lips.

Thorin makes a strangled noise above me, his dick leaking warm sticky fluid when I stroke my thumb across the slit.

I try to lift my ass a bit to make my brother understand I need him to hurry up, but he looks at me from under that long fringe, brown eyes crinkling, and says lasciviously, “Shh, want to spoil you, want to make you feel so good…” and with that he dives deeper and laps in broad stripes right across my entrance.

“Nggg!” Inarticulate moans come out of both mine and Thorin’s mouths. He sounds as though he’s pressed his lips together very hard or has bitten his tongue. I grab his dick tighter and move my fist just a tiny bit faster.

“Kee...” I whisper desperately.

My brother must have heard the yearning in my voice because he’s stabbing against my pucker with the tip of his moist tongue, again and again, flicking it around, and then finally breaching and sloppily kissing me down there, reaching inside of me as far as it would go, circling, tasting me, his stubble scratching my sensitive skin.

I suck Thorin’s digit in wildly, like I would his dick, but that’s an impossible angle right now. I hear him slightly panting above me.

Kili’s fingers curl expertly around my cock, stroking just right, when he pulls his mouth off my arse, he asks huskily, “Ready brother?”

I nod, pulling my legs even further apart, bending more fully, so Kili can sink right in. I’m used to him and Thorin so there shouldn’t be much pain.

Kili spits into his palms anyway, coating his straining cock with it and positioning it’s head against me, making eye contact. I blink once and he starts to push. I squeeze my eyes shut at the fullness and he stops. Thorin removes his hand from my face and joins with Kili’s around my dick. A strangled gasp escapes me and I contract my inner channel muscles, opening my eyes, “Kee…love…please…”

And Kili presses half way in. Gazes locked we breathe through it. He’s fitting into me glorious inch by glorious inch. I wriggle my ass to make him go faster but he doesn’t.

“Slow,” he mouths, caressing my thigh.

My hand has stopped moving on Thorin’s dick. It stands hard and proud beside my temple. He’s not thrusting into my fist either or stroking my dick. The only dwarf who’s moving right now is Kili. In and in and in.

I see droplets of sweat appearing on his forehead and his lips mouth, “Fee…Fili…” until he’s in all the way. We both swallow and a whimper of utter pleasure escapes me.

Thorin’s hand is back in my hair, tightening slightly. The other has found one of my nubs beneath my under garment and he’s stroking and rolling it. I want to arch my arse and my chest simultaneously towards the two dwarves I love more than my own life.

“Kili, move, I beg you…” I gasp softly, wriggling my backside just so, grateful that all the combined bed rolls are beneath me on the hard rocks.

And he does, first very slowly out then in at the same pace, so I can feel every inch of his gorgeous cock. Then we both shift positions a bit on the outwards stroke and Kili hits my pleasure button the next time he’s fully in. A shudder wracks my whole body and I love the way Thorin is rubbing his dick against my temple, part of my hair tangled around it.

They both look at me and I see the same love and gentleness towards me in both the piercing blue eyes and the generously warm dark brown ones.

I’m overwhelmed by the love I feel for them and I squeeze my inner muscles again, seeing how close Kili is to losing it. He’s trembling and tries to get his breathing under control.

“Fili…” He gasps and finally starts to set a faster rhythm. Fist around my dick, other hand grasping the back of my knee, he closes his eyes and lets go.

I forget everything around me when my brother owns me, loves me, makes me forget everything we’ve been through and everything that might come. I feel just him and him alone inside me, around me. All the while Thorin is as close to me as possible, his hand grabbing my hair just a tiny bit tighter, his fingers working my nipples, low gasps escaping his throat.

I know I make odd noises too but I don’t care. I’m close to coming myself when warm fluid spreads through me, all the way towards my heart.

All too soon Kili pulls out and I’m feeling cold and confused when I didn’t climax myself yet. But Thorin is gently laying my head down and then I feel Kili’s naked thigh beneath it and his hands in my locks and I’m filled up again in one smooth push.

“Thorin!” The cry is softened by my brother’s hand on my mouth, stroking gently.

“Oh lad,” he groans, sinking fully into me again and again and I meet him with each thrust, his and Kili’s fingers entwined around my dick. I press one of my hands on Kili’s over my mouth because I can’t keep quiet with this double onslaught of pleasure. My other hand grabs for Kili’s shirt and I hold on for dear life when I get fucked hard but oh so slowly into oblivion by my uncle.

I feel the waves of ecstasy and pleasure go high and higher, pooling inside my gut and coming to the surface with each stroke and thrust until I’m one shivering, climaxing mess.

“Fili…” Thorin slumps forward, his mane of hair all around me and our king comes apart inside of me. He’s almost quiet, only gasps and short stabs of breath escape him, but the sign of his love is welling up inside of me, wave after wave after wave.

“My princes,” he finally whispers when he’s able to hold himself up again. I take his face into my hands, gently caressing that handsome beard and kiss him as gently as I can, not caring about the awkward position we’re in.

After a moment he breaks the kiss and stands up with a groan, fastening his pants. Then he reaches out his hands towards us and says, commanding voice back in place, “We need to join the others.” He pulls us up and we hurry to get our clothes back on.

As we’re about to leave Thorin grabs us by the shoulders, turns us around and presses us towards his chest again for a very brief moment, burying his nose in our hair, inhaling.

Then he straightens and looks me in the eye, strong hand grabbing my neck, “You feelin’ better?” I nod and kiss him briefly.

“So am I,” he admits and the three of us indulge in some more leisurely kissing until suddenly Thorin pulls back, and I see embarrassment written on his features.

He doesn’t know whether to look at us or not.

I share a brief glance with my brother, and Kili swiftly stops Thorin from walking away from us by standing in front of him.

“What is it, Uncle?” He holds our father figure on both his arms, an almost forbidden gesture for such a young warrior. His voice is unwavering and strong, eyes locked with the inches taller dwarf.

Thorin shakes his head in defeat and murmurs, “We shouldn’t be that weak…”

I stroke my hands across Thorin’s shoulders, then move to stand beside them, “This isn’t weakness, Thorin.” I embrace them both, “Its love.” I look at them in turn, “and strength.” Thorin’s piercing me with his eyes and opens his mouth to say something but I beat him to it, “You just gave me back my will to fight. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I suppose not.” He says under his breath, suddenly kissing me hard and forcefully one last time then doing the same to Kili.

I can see in his eyes that he wants to say more but he bites his lips, turning me sideways and starting to braid up my hair again wordlessly. Kili’s skilful fingers do the same on the other side of my head.

“We’ll get through this.” Kili says determinedly and I love it when he tugs just that bit too tightly, not able to reign in his temper.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a tiny smile on Thorin’s face and that’s enough for now. Both of them were able to calm my fuzzy nerves for the moment, and I feel I am back to my old self. I can only hope it has helped them too. I turn Kili’s clasp in my fingers, eager to put it back into his hair as well, ready for the next battle, whatever cruelties faith might throw at us.

F I N 


End file.
